Living Nightmare
by EnigmaXelQuan
Summary: In Vergil’s quest for power in Temen-ni-gru he runs across a flighty, hyperactive vampire and her quiet half sister. Through a provoked battle he'll learn a darker truth about the seemingly dysfunctional family and a fude as old as time and stone.


**A/N:** Hey everybody! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this because I had so many ideas, but I figured it out. Hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry and its characters. But Aleksandra, Nicolai, Manya, and Vanmra are mine. Enjoy!

**Living Nightmare **

**Chapter 1: Lies and Alliances**

Vergil walked into the Chamber of Echoes silently and made his way up the left staircase. Power was so close he could feel it in his blood now. But he could also feel another entity in tower. A female desperate and lusty for something more important to her than her life. The thought that she might be after his power disturbed him greatly. Someone came up behind him and tried to bash the back of his head with a rifle, but he tricked back behind them. The dark haired woman rolled forward and turned to him, Desert Eagle in hand steadily aimed at the hybrid's chest. "Are you the one helping my sister?" The woman's heavy Russian accent held dark, bitter hate.

The dark twin eyed the Russian woman skeptically, noting the sharp fangs the glinted in the dim light when she gave a silent snarl. She wasn't in the least bit his type. Her freakish cloths and makeup style, plus the Emo Cut hair to him only worsened her obvious amateur attitude and foolishness. "So you were the one I sensed in the tower. Stay out of my way and you might live to see the next moon rise vampire. I know nothing of this sister of yours or who is helping her." Under regular circumstances he would have just killed her… but it was exactly the fact that kept him from doing so. She was a woman and his honor prevented him from hurting or killing females needlessly. "Leave me and tend to your own matters… I have no desire to deal with your qualms nor do I have the time." Vergil walked past her, clearly undeterred by the vampiress's threat.

The woman's pale lavender eyes flared with anger. "Hold it right there. Just who do you think you are, ignoring me like that? If you have nothing to do with what has happened then you could at least help!" She growled.

"I could help… but that doesn't mean I will. It is none of my concern." He replied smoothly and continued to walk.

Growing angrier by the second, the lavender eyed vampire stepped in front of Vergil to block his advance to the door. "At least help me look for my sister and her child. Someone kidnapped her daughter and I told her I would take care of it, but she wouldn't listen. Someone helped her sneak out of the house to go find her daughter." Her voice was pleading.

Vergil's icy gaze hardened at the woman. He hated the sound of pleading and begging. It was a sound of weakness that this vampire was undoubtedly oblivious to. "If I see either of them I will inform you when I see fit to my schedule, but I will not join your _search party_ if this is what you would prefer to call it. I'm am here on family matters. I'm working by my watch, not yours. There will be no hindrance to my mission by means of damsels in distress. If you are in trouble I am not going to help you get out of it… Happy hunting." He brushed past her roughly, annoyed by the woman and her persistence to bother him with her problems.

Curious, but flustered all the same, the vampire followed Vergil. "What is your name, Comrade?"

Annoyed to near anger, the blue clad demon spun on his heel to face her and gave her a darkly sly smirk. But the underlying menace was there deep in his eyes. "Ladies first…"

She rolled her eyes, though slightly intimidated by the look he was giving her. "Well that is a first." The vampire grumbled. "It's Manya Crosvek. Now, tell me yours."

"Vergil Sparda."

Manya's eyes widened. "My god… You're one of the Sons of Sparda!" She unexpectedly hugged him and kissed him on either side of the face. To say the least, he was stunned. "It is an honor to meet you at last! My people were the alias of Sparda. We promised him we would protect him and his family, but then he left and we never saw whim again." The look of joy was now mutated into sadness.

Vergil stared down at her, motionless in his scrutinizing assessment of her features and emotions while his own face was an emotionless mask. "Explain your situation, but do it quick." He blustered.

"We have been trying to find my sister a husband for some time now, but she refuses each man we present. She will have nothing to do with them. Nicolai, our elder brother does not want her to have a husband because he doesn't want her to get hurt." Manya recited quickly. "A month ago her daughter was kidnapped from our home. She lost it when she found out her baby was gone and we had to lock her in her room with spells to keep her form running blindly. Someone helped her escape though and we have been unable to find her since."

"I see… if I should find either the child or your sister I will let them know that you are looking for them."

"No! Don't tell them. Just bring them."

"Did you not hear my previous intentions? I will not let some child or woman slow me down. I will not make you any promises. As I said before: Leave me and tend to your own matters." Vergil's eyes flickered crimson as he continued on his way.

Manya watched as he vanished into the darkness of the next room. Something was up with that man and she wasn't sure what but he was colder than a man should be. A mercenary wasn't even as cold as he was. Vergil reminded her of her sister, Aleksandra.

---

Still pondering what he had observed from Manya's emotions, expressions and eyes, Vergil continued on his chosen path. Virtually everything about that woman and her _concern_ was false. All save for her weakness. Her eyes gave her away. As he came around a bend in the hallway he noticed a slender cloaked figure. When he neared the person he paused and studied them cautiously. A woman with the blackest long hair that looked as silky as the black cloak was standing in front of the door leading to the Moon Light Mile with her back facing him. Taking note of the wicked looking black scimitars holstered crossways on her back, he spoke to her. "You must be Manya's sister. I'm sorry but she never mentioned your name."

"That is because it is not her place to say…" She turned then, her black silk cloak whispering on the stone to floor. Unlike Manya's, this woman's eyes were a deep sapphire blue, yet cold as ice when looked deep enough into the soul. They were the most beautiful eyes Vergil had seen since his mother died. "My name is Aleksandra. You must be a Son of Sparda. I would recognize that power in your blood anywhere."

"Then you have met my brother, Dante." He replied.

Aleksandra nodded. "I have. I can't say it was the most pleasant of matters. You are far more of a gentleman with words than he was."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Vergil said. "My name is Vergil. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Crosvek, but your sister is looking for you and she is very worried about you." Vergil wanted to gag that he was even considering helping that false emotion woman. "I just saw her. I can take you back to her right now." He held out his hand to her.

Rather than take the offered hand, she drew one of the gracefully curved blades with lithesome grace of her own. "I think not. I refuse to go back to the demon spawn of a woman so easily. I'm not leaving here without my daughter in my arms safe and sound. It is not my sister's place to dictate what I can and cannot do." For the first time in their brief conversation Vergil noticed the rather than having a Russian accent like Manya, she had a strong American accent. "I will die before I see my baby girl hurt," Aleksandra crouched down into a fighter's stance while drawing the other dark blade. Aleksandra's eyes grew cold and soulless as if Vergil were looking into a mirror of his own soul. "Even if that means killing you, Vergil Sparda."

Vergil had barely enough time to parry the attack and even less to recover before she attacked again. Aleksandra was more powerful than she had first appeared to be. She was taller than her sister was, more graceful and far more instinctive about her actions. Her speed was blinding, not allowing him to retaliate. Vergil went to dodge a swing from her sword, but instead was greeted with a hard kick in the chest from her high heeled boot. Instead of staggering to keep his ground, the dark twin fell back and rolled to his feet with Yamato drawn right when she was bringing down her blades for the final blow. Their blades locked instantly with evenly matched strength. "Calm down! I'm not going to stop you from finding your daughter." Vergil pressed down on her scimitars to try and gain some ground, but to no avail. "I'll even help you."

"Why? Clearly you would rather help my oh-so-power-hungry half sister."

"That is not the case! I know first hand what it's like to lose a mother. To watch her die and be able to do nothing about it."

"And so do I! I had to watch my mother, Alina be ripped to shreds." Aleksandra unexpectedly wrapped one of her legs around his knees and jerked his legs out from under him, holding him down with her foot at sword point. "Does this mean you would believe me if I said my baby half sister is behind it all?" Vergil stilled under her foot looking at her questioningly. "Manya is the reason I have a child. She hired a soulless vampire to rape me four years ago. My brother is the only one who believes the information of found. Others wouldn't even consider the possibility. They don't see her for who she is." The vampiress let Vergil get up and replaced her blades on her back, then turned her back to him and walked a few feet away from him.

Shock was all Vergil had to describe what he was feeling towards this new bit of information. That and rage. He was cold and power hungry, sure, but rape was just too far. Vergil got to his feet and walked over to her, "Come…" He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to lead her out. "You can tell me what I should know as we go along. My alliance has just changed drastically."


End file.
